Kehidupan Anak Remaja
by synstropezia
Summary: Masa remaja adalah masa yang paling indah dalam hidupku, ini adalah kisah hidupku sebagai anak remaja di Twilight Town.


Kingdom Heart bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

A/N : Cerita ini kayaknya sederhana banget deh, karna hanya bercerita tentang kehidupan anak remaja. Tetapi, saya berharap semoga terhibur. Maaf jika cerita ini jelek, RnR :)

"_Krrinnnggg...Krinnngg..."_

Aku mematikan jam wekerku dan melanjutkan tidurku. Ibuku masuk ke kamarku dan segera menarik selimutku, aku membuka perlahan-lahan mataku, kulihat ibu yang sedang menatap tajam kearahku.

"Ventus, kamu tau sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 pagi" Jawabku lemas

Eh? Jam 7 pagi? Ku lihat sekali lagi jam wekerku, ternyata benar sekarang sudah jam 7. Ya ampun! Aku hampir terlambat, aku buru-buru beranjak dari tempat tidurku, memakai seragam dan segera pergi turun untuk sarapan. Segera saja aku mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya di jalan sambil berlari tergesa-gesa. Memang itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, karena aku sering telat bangun pagi.

Jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah tidaklah jauh, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak boleh santai-santai. Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa memperkenalankan diriku, namaku Ventus mungkin kalian sudah mengetahuinya karna tadi ibu memanggil namaku. Umurku 14 tahun, dan sekarang aku duduk di kelas 8 SMP. Hobbyku adalah bermain basket, sebagai anak remaja aku memiliki banyak sekali kegiatan. Mulai dari basket, main drum, melukis, dan lain-lain.

Akhirnya, sampai juga aku didepan pintu gerbang sekolahku. Tapi, aku tidak langsung masuk, perhatianku terarah pada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Turun seorang anak perempuan cantik, mungkin dia murid baru pikirku. Anak perempuan tersebut masuk sambil membawa tasnya, rasanya jantungku deg-degaan melihatnya, betapa cantik dirinya. Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin saja, aku juga tidak tau.

Segera aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera berlari menuju kelasku, aku menarik pintu kelasku. Ku lihat teman-teman sedang belajar, dan aku juga melihat tatapan pak guru yang begitu tajam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk dan melapor pada pak guru.

"Maaf pak saya terlambat"

"Sudah kesekian kalinya kamu terlambat, menurutmu kamu sudah terlambat berapa kali?"

"Lebih dari 3 kali mungkin" Jawabku dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"Kamu ingat janjimu?"

"Janjiku?" Tanyaku terheran-heran

Tentu saja! Aku pernah berjanji jika terlambat lebih dari 3 kali aku tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran matematika selama 2 minggu. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Berani berjanji seperti itu, jika ibu tau pasti ibuku akan marah.

"Jadi?"

"Iya pak, saya ingat, kalau begitu saya akan keluar kelas sekarang juga"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan keluar dari kelas, selama diluar aku hanya terdiam saja sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Sepertinya aku memikirkan anak perempuan yang tadi kulihat di pintu gerbang sekolahku, kira-kira siapa ya namanya? Jam istirahat nanti aku harus mencari tau informasi tentang anak perempuan itu. Tak terasa jam pelajaran matematika sudah berakhir, aku segera masuk ke kelasku dan duduk dibangku.

Baik, mari kira lihat apa pelajaran selanjutnya, dan pelajaran selanjutnya adalah...Fisika. Ingin rasanya aku merobek jadwal pelajaranku, kenapa sih harus ada fisika? Dan untungnya, guru fisika hari ini tidak masuk, selamatlah aku PR tidak diperiksa hari ini. Tetap saja kami diberi tugas, dan pastinya aku tidak mengerjakannya, untuk apa mengerjakannya? Lebih baik aku mencontek hahaahaha.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, akhirnya saat-saat yang kutunggu tiba. Dengan semangat 45 aku menuju ke kantin dan segera jajan, paling jajan mie ayam ataupun beli snack. Sambil menikmati mie ayam, seseorang duduk disebelahku dan menaruh makananya dimeja.

"Hey" Panggilnya

"Eh, Roxas"

"Melamun aja, lagi mikirin siapa nih?"

"Kepo dah lo"

"Kasih tau dong, please..Kita kan teman baik"

"Tapi jangan ketawain gw ya"

"Iya,iya ga akan memang apaan sih?"

"Gw lagi ngeliat cewe yang lagi duduk sendirian sambil memakan bekalnya"

"Yang itu?" Roxas menunjuk seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang duduk sendirian

"Iya, yang itu"

"Ohh, lo suka sama dia ya?"

"Mungkin, tadi gw ngeliat dia didepan gerbang pintu sekolah"

"Dia murid baru ya? Gw belom pernah liat wajahnya"

"Iya kali"

Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan Roxas. Roxas adalah temanku, kami berteman sejak kelas 1 SD. Sudah cukup lama kami berteman dan kami selalu bersama, dia memakai kacamata, tubuhnya sama tinggi denganku, dan dia merupakan jawara kelas. Ga heran dari tahun ke tahun lensa kacamatanya makin tebel aja, karna dia itu keseringan baca buku. Bahkan buku seperti teman keduanya yang selalu setia untuk menemaninya. Roxas hanya memiliki sedikit teman, karena dia itu termasuk orang anti sosial.

Istirahatpun usai, aku dan Roxas masuk ke kelas. Sekarang adalah pelajaran olahraga, dan sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut pelajaran olahraga karena aku lupa membawa kaos olahraga. Teman-temanpun turun kebawah sedangkan aku diam di kelas. Karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sekalian juga mencari tau dimana kelas anak perempuan yang tadi pagi itu. Aku mengintip setiap kelas, dan sepertinya anak perempuan itu tidak berada di kelas 8. Akupun turun untuk mengcek kelas 7, sepertinya anak perempuan itu memang kelas 7, dan dia berada di kelas 7D.

Sepertinya di kelas 7D tidak ada guru, sehingga kelas ini begitu ribut. Kulihat dia, kebetulan dia duduk paling depan, dan sepertinya dia juga melirik kearahku, langsung saja ku alihkan pandanganku, tatapan matanya begitu hangat.

"Maaf, kakak mencari siapa ya?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan panjang rambutnya hanya sebahu

"Eh, tidak-tidak kakak baru dari wc tadi. Eh, kakak mau nanya yang duduk dipaling depan ,rambutnya agak panjang dan dikuncir, lalu rambutnya berwarna pirang, siapa ya namanya?"

"Namanya Namine, dia murid baru"

"Oh begitu ya, makasih ya, sudah dulu kakak mau ke kelas"

"Iya, hati-hati"

Ternyata namanya Namine, rasanya pikiranku melayang-layang. Dari jauh saja dia sudah terlihat cantik, apa lagi jika aku melihatnnya secara dekat. Aku masuk ke kelasku, didalam kelas aku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Masih terbayang wajahnya yang cantik, tiba-tiba saja bayanganku tentang wajahnya membuyar karna Roxas memanggil namaku.

"Hey, hey Ventus, kok lo senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Gak apa-apa kok, suka suka gw kali.."

"Coba ya gw tebak, lo pasti udah tau kan nama cewe yang tadi lo liat di depan gerbang pintu sekolah"

"Eh, kok lo tau? Lo ngintip gw yaa?"

"Tadi di lapangan gw liat lo pergi ke kelas 7D, lalu lo bertanya sama murid di kelas itu"

"Ohh, gw kira lo ga liat"

"Gimana, siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Namine, dia cantik lhoo"

"Wih, yang bener? Kalo lo bisa jadi pacar dia beruntung banget"

"Ya lah, gw harus berusaha supaya dia suka sama gw"

"Tapi kalo dia emang ga suka lo, lo jangan paksaiin ya"

"Iya gw tau"

Bel istirahat keduapun berbunyi, dan seperti biasanya aku dan Roxas pergi ke kantin, sekedar makan snack ataupun mengobrol santai. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan rambut dikuncir berdiri disebelahku. Kutengokkan kepalaku kebelakang, sepertinya aku mengenalinya. Apa mungkin dia Namine? Dia tersenyum padaku, rasanya aku jadi GR sendiri deh.

"Halo kakak"

"Eh, hai,hai juga..." Jawabku terbata-bata

"Kakak tadi yang lewat didepan kelasku ya?"

"Hehehe, iya namamu Namine kan?"

"Iya, namaku Namine tadi aku dibertau Xion jika ada seseorang yang mencariku. Ternyata kakak"

"Ya benar"

"Ada apa kakak mencariku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, duduk saja kalau berdiri terus kan capek"

"Makasih kak"

Namine duduk disebelahku, tanpa kusadari ternyata Roxas sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Mungkin dia pergi ke perpustakaan, pikirku. Aku dan Namine terus mengobrol, mulai dari topik musik, acara film, ataupun tentang lukisan-lukisam dari pelukis terkenal. Ternyata aku dan Namine memiliki kesamaan, kami sama-sama suka melukis dan juga kami sama-sama menyukai lukisan monalisa. Tak terasa bel usai istirahat pun berbunyi, padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin kuomongkan dengannya.

Aku pergi ke kelas dan duduk dikurisku, kulihat Roxas tampak serius membaca sebuah buku. Palingan buku novel, ataupun buku tentang penemu-penemu didunia. Gurupun masuk, jam pelajaran keempat adalah IPS, parahnya lagi hari ini ulangan dadakan! Ingin rasanya aku kabur, karena aku belum belajar sama sekali. Mungkin aku akan mendapat nilai 20 atau 50, kalau tidak salah ulangan terakhir aku mendapat nilai 35, dan itu merupakan nilai terendah di kelasku.

Benar saja, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Setelah pelajaran IPS, pelajaran sejarah. Arghhh...Pelajaran yang paling kubenci, rasanya aku benci dengan semua pelajaran kecuali pelajaran SBK. Saat guru sejarah menerangkan bab 3, aku mengantuk dan akhirnya aku tertidur. Untungnya aku tidak ketahuan, jika ketahuan mungkin aku akan disuruh lari keliling lapangan 10 kali. Bel pulang pun berbunyi, langsung saja aku mengemasi barang-barangku dan segera pergi. Inilah yang kutunggu dari tadi, bermain basket di lapangan bersama tim basketku.

Aku bergegas mengganti bajuku dan bermain basket bersama teman-temanku, jika sudah bermain basket terkadang aku sering lupa waktu. Sorenya pun aku pulang, aku tidak mempedulikan ibuku yang sedang marah-marah karna aku pulang terlambat lagi, yang kuinginkan adalah besok pergi ke sekolah datang lebih pagi dan mengobrol dengan Namine. Aku tidak lagi begadang untuk bermain game, aku segera tidur supaya besok aku bisa bangun pagi. Ibuku sedikit bingung melihat tingkah lakuku hari ini, meskipun begitu ibuku hanya tersenyum saja.

_Keesokaan paginya..._

Aku mematikan jam wekerku dan bergegas mandi, hari ini aku bangun lebih awal. Bahkan saking awalnya aku bangun, aku sampai di sekolah jam 6.35. Sekolah masih sepi, hanya terlihat petugas kebersihan sekolah dan juga anggota piket. Aku menaruh tasku dan segera pergi ke kelas 7D. Aku hanya melihat tas Namine, kira-kira dia kemana ya? Karena tidak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana, akupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Biasanya di perpustakaan aku hanya membaca komik saja, komik favorit ku adalah dragon ball, dectective conan, dll. Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang, ternyata aku menabrak Namine. Komik-komik yang ingin kubacapun terjatuh, aku memungut komik-komik yang ingin kubaca, dan tangan kami bertemu! Betapa halus tangannya, aku pun berdiri lalu meminta maaf.

"Maaf, maaf..."

"Ya tidak apa-apa"

"Eh, kamu Namine kan?"

"Iya"

Kami berbincang-bincang di taman sekolah. Rasanya semakin lama kami semakin akrab saja, padahal baru bertemu. Yang paling membuatku senang adalah aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor HPnya. Rasanya seperti menang event di game saja, tetapi pastinya lebih menyenangkan dari menang event game. Selama pelajaran aku terus melamun memikirkan Namine. Saat istirahatpun aku pergi ke kelasnya dan mengajaknya makan di kantin.

Malamnya aku sibuk bermain game. Hampir saja aku lupa, aku ingin meng-sms Namine. Ya paling sekedar memberikan salam, seperti selamat malam. Tak usah menunggu 10 menit. SMSku sudah dibalas oleh Namine, aku buru-buru mengambil hpku dan aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, maklum ini pertama kalinya aku meng-SMS wanita hehehe. Dengan semangat aku meng-SMS kembali, terus saja kami mengobrol sampai jam 10 malam. Ku tatap jam dinding di kamarku, tak terasa sudah jam 10 malam, rasanya aku baru mengobrol dengan Namine selama 10 menit deh.

Akupun mengakhiri pembicaraan kita, sepertinya Namine juga sudah mengantuk. Aku tertidur dengan lelap bahkan bermimpi bermain bersama Namine di pantai. Benar-benar mimpi yang indah, andaikan bisa jadi kenyataan...

_Keesokan harinya..._

Seperti biasanya aku bangun pagi, semenjak mengenal Namine kebiasaan burukku sedikit berubah, yang biasanya terlambat bangun pagi menjadi sering bangun pagi, aku yang biasanya bermain game sampai jam 1 pagi tidak lagi bermain game sampai larut malam. Ibuku sepertinya sangat senang melihat perubahan dari diriku. Jarak antar aku dan Naminepun semakin lama semakin dekat, bahkan kami telah menjadi friendship. Saking dekatnya kami berdua, beredar gosip yang tak sedap. Banyak yang mengatakan jika aku dan Namine sudah berpacaran, pasti ada saja yang bertanya

"Apa benar kamu dan Namine sudah berpacaran?"

Dengan senyum nakal aku hanya menjawab.

"Lebih tepatnya dia akan menjadi calon pacarku"

Mungkin saja kalian berpikir, aku terlalu percaya diri belum menembak Namine sudah yakin diterima, ya kalian berdoa saja semoga saat menembak Namine aku diterima olehnya. Kira-kira sudah 3 bulan lamanya kami berteman, akupun memutuskan untuk menembak Namine. Aku memutuskan untuk menembak Namine di taman kota. Sepulang sekolah, aku meng-SMS Namine untuk bertemu besok di taman kota, sepertinya Namine tidak tau rencanaku jadi dia setuju-setuju saja karena kebetulan Namine hari Minggu besok tidak sibuk.

Ku menunggu hari esok dengan berdebar-debar, semoga saja aku diterima jadi pacanya. Rasanya aku sangat gelisah, saat bermain gamepun aku tidak kosent, aku benar-benar takut ditolak Namine, karena lelah akupun tertidur di meja belajarku.

_Hari Minggunya..._

Tanpa kusadari aku tertidur, saat bangun matahari bersinar terang menembus kaca jendelaku. Aku pikir sudah jam 10 pagi, jadinya aku terburu-buru, selesai memakai pakaian aku buru-buru pergi ke taman kota. Sesampainya disana, kulihat jam ternyata masih jam 8.30, aku terlalu panik tadi...Namine pasti belum datang, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Akhirnya jam 10 juga, ku lihat seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangannya, itu pasti Namine, benar saja itu memang Namine.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Namine

"Tidak, kamu tidak terlambat kok"

"Untunglah, aku pikir aku akan terlambat"

Aku mengajaknya pergi ke kafe, selama di kafe kami saling terdiam. Aku sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya Namine, sedangkan Namine sepertinya sibuk memainkan sedotan jus melonnya itu. Kami berduapun keluar dari kafe dan duduk santai di taman kota, rasanya suasananya dari tadi sepi banget deh, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membuka mulut duluan.

"Kamu cantik hari ini" Pujiku

"Yang benar? Terima kasih, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan penampilanku" Jawab Namine sambil tersipu malu

"Kalau begitu apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Kakak, bagaimana jika aku pergi meninggalkan kakak?"

"Kamu kok mendadak bertanya begitu? Kakak tidak tau bagaimana cara menjawabnya"

"Maaf aku hanya ini bertanya"

"Jika kamu pergi, pasti kakak akan sangat sedih, memang kamu mau pergi kemana?"

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya kok"

"Kok murung? Tersenyumlah, kakak ingin melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum"

Aku mengajaknya tersenyum, sepertinya dia juga ikut tersenyum. Betapa cantik wajahnya saat tersenyum, inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Namine, kakak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya...Kakak..."

"Kakak kenapa?"

"Kakak suka sama kamu, kamu mau gak jadi pacar kakak?"

"Aku...Maaf...Aku.."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku khawatir

"Aku tidak bisa, aku juga mencintai kakak, tetapi aku...Pokoknya maafkan aku"

Namine berlari meninggalkanku, kulihat air matanya berjatuhan. Padahal kami sama-sama saling mencintai, tetapi mengapa begini? Aku berusaha mengejarnya, sayangnya aku tersandung batu dan kakiku terluka, Namine semakin jauh meninggalkanku, aku berusaha bangkit lalu pulang ke rumah, sebenarnya Namine itu kenapa? Semenjak kejadian itu kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi.

Di sekolah, aku hanya bisa terdiam, banyak sekali yang bertanya padaku tentang hubunganku dengan Namine. Aku malu menjawabnya karna aku gagal menjadi pacarnya, sehingga akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering bungkam. Terlalu percaya diri aku ini...

Well, cinta pertamaku berakhir dengan tragis, teman meskipun begitu aku tidak perlu bersedih, karena masih banyak wanita di luar sana. Jadi, jangan pernah galau hanya karna masalah cinta tetap MAJU KEDEPAN DAN KEEP SMILEEE :) –Ventus

A/N : Sebenarnya masih ada kelanjutan dari kisah cinta ini, cuman nanti aja deh dilanjutnya. Di chap 2 adalah cerita persahabatan Roxas dan Ventus, penasaran? Baca terus, maaf jika cerita ini jelek, GAJE, ataupun EyDnya tidak sempurna, karena disini saya ingin bercerita sebagai Ventus. RnR aja, menerima kritik dan saran bukan caci maki.


End file.
